


Bad For My Health

by NothingButTruth



Series: Light In The Dark [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingButTruth/pseuds/NothingButTruth
Summary: There was an accident. Bucky was out for a run, someone's car veered off the road and he'd been hit.That's all Steve had been told.





	Bad For My Health

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy my little series of ficlets. Sorry if they suck.

The hospital doors are thrown open. Steve runs through, pushing past anyone in his way.

 

Out of breath he makes it to the nurses station. "James Barnes"

The nurse looks up "relation to the patient?"

 

Steve stammers for a moment. He knows only family is allowed, but he and Bucky aren't married. So he lies, "Cousin- I'm his cousin"

 

"4th floor, room 412" Steve takes off.

 

He'd gotten the call 30 minutes prior. He had been sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind, just waiting to get home when his phone rings.

 

There was an accident. Bucky was out for a run, someone's car veered off the road and he'd been hit.

That's all Steve had been told.

 

He'd spent the last half hour in a blind panic. Wondering if Bucky was even alive. He bursts through the door, Startling Bucky.

 

His face is bruised on the left side, probably from hitting the pavement. There's a cast on his left leg. "Hey baby" Bucky smiles at him.

 

A weight is lifted off Steve's shoulders, and relief floods through him.

 

Thank god

 

Steve sinks into the chair next to Bucky's bed and stares at his face, taking him in. He grabs for Steve's hand. "You alright?" he questions.

 

"Am I- am I alright? Are you?" Steve manages to choke out. "You got hit by a car."

 

"You got hit by a car."

"Steve"

"You got hit by a car."

 

"Ste-

"You got hit by a fucking car"

"STEVE" Bucky raises his voice.

 

"I almost lost you, Buck." Steve whispers, eyes watering.

 

"Stevie, baby, you didn't lose me. I'm right here. I promise I'll never leave you. I'm with you 'til the end of the line."

 

Steve can manage a verbal response, so he nods. He lies his head down on the bed and tries to calm down. The idea of losing Bucky is paralyzing. Bucky runs his fingers through Steve's hair. They stay like that for a while, not saying anything.

"Hey" Bucky nudges him. "Get up here."

 

"No, you're hurt" Steve refuses. Bucky stares at him until he gives in and gets up onto the bed. They lie like that for a moment before Steve speaks. "You are the love of my life."

 

He continues, eyes starting to water again. "If anything ever happened to you, I would never move on. I would never be able to live again. You're the other half of my heart. So please, please buck, don't ever die on me."

 

He finally turns to look Bucky in the eyes, having been unable to this whole time. His eyes are red and he's sniffling. He's the most beautiful thing Steve has ever seen.

 

He leans in and kisses him on the forehead, when Bucky speaks up.

 

"I promise you Steve, that I will never leave you. Nothing will ever keep us apart, I won't let it. I never want to be away from you."

 

"I love you Stevie, more than anything."

 

"I love you too, buck, 'til the end of the line." Steve smiles 

 

" 'til the end of the line."

Steve presses his forehead to Bucky's for a moment. Then places kisses everywhere on his face. Eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally to his lips.

 

"Get some sleep buck, you need to heal."

"Will you stay all night?" Bucky murmurs.

"Of course"

Bucky nods, and closes his eyes. Quickly falling asleep.

 

Steve stays there looking at him. Thinking about their life together. About the ring, hiding in their sock drawer. Back home in their shared apartment.

 

He's going to use it the second Bucky gets out of here.


End file.
